lost in the darkness
by oliwia90
Summary: Perypetion of Gintoki & Hijikata. And what can be happend in birthday? Captured and lovly moemnents. Well evil princess captured they and she udes Gintoki & Toshi to her plays.
1. Chapter 1

Hello

This story is sequel of "Tunnel of love". And is connnected with this story and my all rest stories. So you must read all my stories to full understand my sentences.

Well I writed this story since 2 years. So it can be sometimes mistakes. My English can be not enough good. So I very sorry for all my mistakes. Today I have 10 chapter of this story and half 11 chapter. And half 2 chapter Tunnel of love. So I update soon.

Now a little about the story.  
>Subject: 18 yaoi, fantasy, romance<br>Anime and manga on which it is based: Gintama  
>Paring: Gintoki x Hijikata<br>Have a nice reading::D 

1.

Hijikata come to Gintoki and necking him tenderly.

-What are you doing, fuck up, releaseing me now! - Gintoki bridle up.

Hijikata put a bug in him ear:

-I can't released you because i can't live without you.

-W-what? - Gintoki was suprised.

Suddenly Hijikata has kissed In his mouth tenderly. Gintoki was dumbfounded but feel a Little happy.

Then Hijikata has tucked hand at the his choker.

-A-ah- Gintoki sigh. He feel formication in all of his body, kind of like he will crazy soon.

-Hi-ji-ka-ta-kun- He whisper.

-!- Gintoki awake suddenly.

Our hero gasped heavily like he run milion metres. Sweat come up from him very high and his heartbeat was like a crazy.

-Uff. Good riddance it was only dream. Geez, why i was dreaming about him? Maybe i start be out of one's mind. From a few days i was dreaming only about him. This start annoying me.

He get up of the bed, He go to the bath and he look at himself in mirror.

-Heh it stand again- He think. He spit on the his hands, Get the wrinkles out his hair and He go to the ice-box. When He is open it , He Saw In ther Black hole. This thing is very suprise him. Sigh and opened his wallet. He saw another hole in ther. He sigh resigned , after that he drassed hisself and go out.

He walk away on the streat of Edo In nice sunny Day. Suddenly He see know bar and He decise visit it. When He finish hisself Uji (bowl rice with lot of sweat bean) Gintoki-Dono, He spot knowing figure, it seating on the end of the bar. From speed lightthing He recognize it was Hijikata-kun in his uniform and right moment he just look at him.

Gintoki turned away embarrassed, and immediately remembered his dream today.

-"Why He is here? Like He just read my mind"- He think.

-I see you are here too, you idiot.- Sayed Hijikata.

-Who Just say this? So are you not working?- Say Gintoki with litter angry face.

-I have break, you know. I rest my streanght.

-Yep, it so good, maybe you want to angry me again?- Gintoki say that In his bat tle mode.

Hijikata come closer and ask him :

-Tell me why do i angry you? In fact, i wanted meet you, but i don't want fight aganist you.

-What? Then what do you want from me he?- He started stres hisself.

Demonic vice-comander sid down next to him, and he smiling misticly.

-"Shit, why he does happy? - Gintoki thoughts.

Toshi smoking his cigaret and he say:

-Maybe you forget about something.

Gin was stopped. He was searched what he can forget. He was thinked about others werid stuff, but it doesn't help. He Has answered with annoing In his voice:

-What you blabbing about, mayo bastard? I don't remember then i promise you to somothing, it so like that.

Toshi sched smoke and he looks at him:

-Oh, have your staff haven't say about my birthday? I say that to chiness girl.

Gin-chan looks at him very suprised, and his mind have boilngest like a people in supermarket. Foggest picture become brignest and he fund. He Just recall about like when he was readed "Shonen jump" , and Kagura something saing. But he just haven't remember what she says. Well now it doesn't matter. Now He must think what should do with him.

-E fine, i forget- He say that with litter irritation.- What you want, mayo and, maybe cigarets?

Hijikata-kun sighed once again.

-I think about that, so i want something special from you.

-E what you say? Limitated edidtion Tomoe 5000?

Irrytation Hijikata's Has now blow up.

-Repet this once again bastard then i will kill you! Fine i will say that, if you don't found something then i…

He whisper to his ear insantly.

-I will fuck you.

Gintoki blushed and push him away:

-W-wwwwwwwhat do you mean? Are you crazy or something?

-So i want to fuck you.

He say that with his mistic smile. Gintoki felt like he got a stick in the head from a tracksuit-man . He did not know what to do with this conundrum. He was torn - on the one hand he knew that Hijikata can piss off and kill him, on the other - do not want to be uke. Reflecting on reasonable solution, he concluded that he is the only one ... He ran to escape and burned.  
>- Wait, you idiot! - Hijikata shouted for gin and followed him.<br>Gin-chan ran as Sen [see anime: Eyeshield 21] demon ran behind him Shinsegumi that neither release the thought. Gintoki ran as fast as my legs did not want to be grabbed him by Hijikata. First of all, because it does not like to lose. Gin suddenly tripped over something. The impetus hit the ground until it got light dizziness. As I was lying on his stomach noticed something strange. Glossy and almost irresistible. He reached out and grabbed something. It was a small light purple crystal shaped like an ordinary stone. Interrupted briefly consider Toshi, who fired at his sword and said:  
>- Come on, get up! I'm not going to waste on you all day.<br>Gin stood up from the ground, turned, walked up to him and looked into his eyes. After a couple of intense exchanges of visual, took his hand and placed it on the stone, which had previously found. Toshi asked surprised by this fact:  
>- What is it? Not really like tinsel. How did you get it?<br>- Well, I found on the road. It seems to me that it will be suitable for a gift.  
>- What's appropriate? How can you better the first stone found in the way considered appropriate gift? Heh? - Hijikata yelled annoyed.<br>- No peace. But nice is not it? You saied you want something special. In response to your request, you have this beautiful stone. I think it will fit into your eyes - here's the statement Toshiego patted on the shoulder.  
>Diablos our tension began to fall. By the end we do not know why, whether it is because it touched Gin, or maybe he started to walk on his own. I do not know why but I felt very happy intimacy with him. He felt a sudden desire to go and steal hugs him a kiss as did Sebastian Cielowi [see Anime: Kuroshitsuji], when suddenly his body froze.<br>- Hijikata-kun, if something happened? - Gin asked, concerned.  
>- My body suddenly stood. - Hijikata said it with horror in his eyes.<br>- W-what? As it unless you do not want to say that again, you ate a cursed sword? - (Gin refers to the moment when Hijikata turned into Otaku, which for him meant the shame)  
>- Do not talk nonsense! You know very well that none of the curse is not scary to me! My whole body just froze still. It's your fault!<br>- My fault? Khe as mine? What is done? Heh? But I can not freeze time, damn it! - Fired these words as a terrorist with a Kalashnikov.  
>- Damn! Shit I care, do something about it! - Our enraged demon yelled to the former demon. - In the past, Gin-chan wore the nickname White Demon.<br>After a while the body of Gina also sank. He could not believe it. The whole situation started to be uninteresting. Gin-chan Hijikata watched with horror in his eyes, he knew his thoughts, or retaliated look. After a few moments, he began painting them clear off and fell to the ground as if drunk. Hijikata came up with Gina, and just lay on each other, face to face, as after a night of libations. At the same time appeared a mysterious figure, who began to laugh. She looked at our cabbage rolls and stretched out his right hand in front. From the hand began to emit a strange dark smoke that has spread to her and our two. Seized them in their entirety and at the same time they disappeared, along with a mysterious person. After the incident was only slightly visible dark mist that quickly disappeared.

K-kun '' Heh well my english is just such werid thing so it can be difficult o understand.

But now I correct some parts of text. I don't have beta English so that look it. ^^ Sorry for the trouble. I have hope you can now little understand.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
>A few minutes later, almost unknown space ...<br>She began to wake up our pair of lovebirds. They felt that their bodies hurt like hell, and also as if they were not at all. This condition is difficult to describe. Raised from the ground very slowly. Around never seen anything but white, and themselves. Really wanted to know, for what sins have been kidnapped by aliens. Suddenly, in response to their cry for justice appeared in some form. Of course, different from that which they carried away. She was fine building with purple eyes and the eyes looked like slits taken from a demon. She had purple hair lightly streaked with gray. Gin and Toshi stared at her as an exotic specimen. After a minute shouted together:  
>- Who the hell are you? Where do we the fuck we are!<br>- Do not tell me only that, again, a spirit wants to teach me something? - Gin sighed in disgust.  
>- You and me what? How will you teach, why I'm here, eh? You tell the lady, after what we bringing here? - Hijikata began to measure her eyes while trying to figure out what is going to do.<br>- I'm sorry you that you had to be here. I'm Karin, a princess's death, or rather the memory of which was retained by the crystal.  
>- What, fuck. what memory? What are you talking about? - Hijikata began more and more irritated.<br>- Please, do not panic, do not do it specifically. The fact that you are here proves that you have in your life pieces of crystal, crystal death. - Karin said it with a little sadness.  
>Gin and Toshi stunned, they had no idea what she mutters. Their annoyance and indignation reached its zenith. Gin, realizing that he was dealing with some crazy looking out of this room. After a few, albeit comedic, rehearsals, and gave it a rest and angriest in his eyes, shouted to her:<br>- Immediately talk, after which the stick we are here and how we can get out of here!  
>- Heh, okay I'll tell you. You are in the crystal of death, which I guard me. Of course, you are here as ghosts. That always happens, how it touches the crystal shard owner of this small, bright purple pebble.<br>Gina and suddenly began to master Toshiego terror. After a few moments, managed to mutter:  
>- G-g-go-sths C-co, m-j we have n-not live? - The horror began to look at myself and somehow I did not want to believe it.<br>- Easy, yet not dead. Only fragments that you have within you, brought you here. Thus begins the ceremony of the connection of fragments of the main crystal. Unfortunately, the connection process starts when you begin to emanate this force, which attracted a piece to you. So for now you do not have to worry about. The process begins when you start fighting with someone in protecting something.  
>- I do not understand what process? And what is it at all? - Hijikata asked confused.<br>- The whole process looks simple. Splinters of the combine, but in the meantime the souls that they had, they will fight for it not to be devoured. So saying, simply, as you shall be devoured, it's like you died.  
>Gin and Toshi stared incredulously at her. Is what she said was true? Sami could not figure out. They felt that, after all, rather it was true.<br>- Well, my role is over. - Karin smiled at them and said: - Goodbye.  
>Suddenly, her character began to become increasingly brighter and light filled the entire room. Flooded the room and themselves.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

3

After a short time that has passed since the events in the area of crystal ...  
>Vice commander began to regain consciousness. With mild dementia looked at the ceiling, which was all black, then looked left and right - too black. Thought to myself:<br>- "What the hell is happening? First, everything is white, now black?''  
>He wanted to get up, but realized that his hands are tied over his head, and arranged in the letter x. The legs also was not restrained in a large apart. He lay on a small platform, where would could safely accommodate two people.<br>Our wretch lying so, he wondered, where is Gin. This question began to irritate him, as indeed the whole situation. Because, like birthdays, they may take a strange turn? Thinking over this, trying to free themselves from bondage. After several minutes of scuffle, he huffed.  
>In the spirit of cooked more and more, I imagined what he would do to the man who arranged it so, when suddenly he heard footsteps behind you. He leaned his head forward to see who it is. After a few steps, saw what was this person, it was none other than Gin-san. Toshi, seeing him, shouted to him:<br>- Well as you stand, deliver me, dammit!  
>- Ho, I see you in an interesting pose. What czyżbyś liked bondage fun?<br>- Fuck off! I do not want to be tied, idiot! When I awoke, I was already connected! - Hijikata again tried to free himself from the bonds, but none of that. Ginowi threw an angry look. Gin they retaliated, but his eyes hid something else.  
>Gintoki, looks him from head to toe, he started to move his left side. For a moment he watched his side, as if something planned, and immediately entered the platform. Finding himself at his feet, he began to smile. Toshi seeing it more and more angry and his heart started pounding like mad. At the same time, Gina tried to kick, but he easily grabbed his leg. Gin, ignoring his leg, moved forward until he stopped at his face. He looked demonic vice-commander in the eye with a smile asked:<br>- Maybe this time enjoy yourself?  
>- What? What do you think, a pervert? I'm not going to leave here. You got me hydrogenation ... - at the same moment Gin kissed him on the lips. Toshiek dazed, with every second sailing. Gin ended up kissing him, and began to lick on his left cheek. Then he came to the neck and without hesitation began to loosen his shawl. Solved effectively, and threw him to the ground. Toushi began fidgeting, unable to bear it. Ginowi But it did not bother and continued licking and kissing on the neck and chest. This little bored, he began to touch his crotch. Hijikata began to feel strange, the whole body become like wool. Gin, seeing his excitement, he descended below, unbuttoned his fly in his pants and pulled out a penis. Toshi, recovering, he screamed:<br>- Stop it! What are you doing whore? Stop it, you hear idiot!  
>- Oh, stop it, Toshieńku, after all that you wanted - Gin at the same time he made such sweet eyes.<br>- What, whore! I do want? What are you fuck say? I did not want a no-no-no-no-ch-cia-Lem ... - When he said, Gin took his member and began to lick it, so gently, so exquisitely that Toshiemu began to swirl in his head and his heart was pounding like a hammer, faster and faster. He thought:  
>- "Gin, as you do not stop, I go mad."<br>But Gin ignoring it, then it sucked. After some intense lickiing, Toshi got an erection. A little bit of sperm landed on her face Gina-chan. Gin, pleased with himself, smiled and squatted down as if waiting for something. Hijikata's body was still excited and slightly trembled. Toshi sighed and panted trying to recover. After a few moments longer, Toshiek heard clapping. He began to look a little unconscious gaze around the room. On the left side saw a figure, it was a woman. Approximately sixty meter height, slender build. Black hair reaching to the shoulders, eyes dark blue if they had to drill into for you. She was wearing a black dress and white shoes, pulled on a slight heel. A mysterious woman smiled at him and nonchalantly she set in motion your hair. In Hijikacie anger erupted like lava from a volcano. He shouted to her:  
>- Who are you, bitch? I'll kill you, Dismantle and throw into the river! You can not escape me, as Lepper of written before!<br>- Oh, no anger, my dear, Vice Captain, Toushiro Hijikata-san. I'm glad you're here with Gintokim, you're both so cute. It falls to me to present, I'm Layla, Princess of darkness. He speaks all the darkness prevailing in the cosmos and in human hearts. - Having said this, she looked every Toshiego, once and for Gina. Painted on her face so suspicious smile, which aroused revulsion in Toshima. Toshiego anger grew and his words breathed evil fire:  
>- What have you done to him and me? Whether you control it, eh? Tell me, and it is at this moment!<br>- Easy, Toshieńku. Why the nerves and so I do nothing. With these ropes created with my power. These strings are holding you with the same force that you are trying to break. So draw your strength from. As for your lover, it is actually under my influence. Took possession of him, thanks to my magic, which removes all the locks of the man that is doubt, fear, etc. Free from all this may serve me, to realize any of his desire, which itself will choose - Layla, ending with explanations Gintokiego gesture recalled to himself. She looked at Toshiego with a broad smile on his lips. Hijikata, unable to withstand the light fell into panic. His body trembled involuntarily lightly. Despite this desperate situation was not going to give up. He looked at her with anger in ochach and asked:  
>- What do you mean, his desire to''?<br>- But you are dull! Desire is desire and so much. He wanted to make you well, but was hesitant, that's all. Besides, you also have them. You do not want to admit, but I just want him. - Layla began showing more fangs and began to stroke his face Gin, with the intent to kiss him.  
>Hijikacie heart began to beat faster. This view resulted in the waves of uncontrollable anger. Trying to break out again, blurted out:<br>- Get your hands off of him, the old cow! How did you do something that you throw to the lions Palikotowi!  
>Layla heard it, they are upset. Pushed away from the silver-and imposed a disheveled his angry eyes on the brunet. She cried angrily:<br>- What! I'll give an old cow whore, you jerk one! Maybe I should teach you good manners? - Moments later, his left arm stretched out in front of him and began to clench it.  
>Dark-haired for a moment he did not know what she is going to do, when suddenly he felt someone strangling him. He looked ahead, but no one saw only the old cow what she did this strange gesture.<br>- Ha ha ha ha! How do you like it? Strangle you and make you my slave. - Layla laughed hysterically laughing as what the student got the gun barrel.  
>Gin unconscious eyes looked at all the action. Something told him that he should be awakened from the stupor. A voice inside him was getting louder and suddenly awoke. Looked with amazement at how Hijikata is braised, then looked at Layla. After the second discussion of the situation, Layla slapped her right hook in the face so hard that it rocked and fell to the ground with a vengeance. At the same time the invisible hand has ceased to simmer Toshiego. Gin walked up to her and blurted out:<br>- You will not be a bully on my friend! He and I are not your fucking toy, old cow! - He turned and walked to the platform. He pulled out his wooden sword and cut the ties. When stored inside the sword, he asked:  
>- You can get up, Hijikata-kun?<br>- Yeah. Advice itself - Hijikata sat on the platform and tried to get up, but slightly shaken. He was about to fall on his face when he held the Gin. Toshi little tired around the event, hugged him tighter and thus walk further from the platform. Gin noticed something strange. Having discovered this, he said:  
>- Hey, why not have a buttoned fly? Maybe you like to walk on top of interest? - Gin lightly chuckled at this statement.<br>- Piss off! And who says this, he does not you better! You as you have white spots on the face - Gin looked at him, then He felt in his face. Locate something sticky on my face. He collected it from his face, sniffed and licked, then wiped it with disgust about Toshiego shoulder. dark-haired, seeing this, hit him in the head. Gin is protested and yelled:  
>- Why was that? And I ever repay you for your help!<br>- The fact that you helped me not to say that you could rub on my uniform every crap that you only comes along!  
>- E and are white, what was it at all? - Gin began to scratch his head, as if deeply pondered.<br>- Well this the ... What do not you remember?  
>Gin looked at him with a little lazy in my eyes. Hijikata buttoned fly and looked at him with a foster resentment in their eyes. Gin he thought he could do this. When suddenly he remembered what had happened. He was running amok like a flock of screaming teenage girls at Backstreet Boys concert. Horror of what he did have introduced him into a state of remorse. He began to feel rage that this shrew has forced him to do so, in order to satisfy their only rule. Layla a little unsteadily, rising from the floor, looked at them and laughed, then said:<br>- Oya oya, the first time in a long time someone hit me. Shocked me this, Gintoki. I thought a little more will my spell. I see that the bond that binds you to him is stronger - Layla wiped the blood that was on the lips. - But it still does not give you anything. You are trapped here, without my knowledge no one here will not come out.  
>Toshi wanted to throw at her, when he suddenly began to shine a light purple. This unidentified light radiating from Gina. Gin shocked, speechless. After a moment of his chest emerged a strange crystal, silvery glow emanates, shaped like an ordinary mid-sized stone. Stone by the time he flew a little bit up and hung there. Gin's body was still a moment, but after a minute, not all fell to the ground. Hijikata in horror looked at him and began to shake him, shouting to him:<br>- Hey, naturall permed! What happened? Hey, the answer finally. Come on, you hear me? - Gin did not react to it. If they fell into a deep sleep from which no one could wake him up - What is it? Whore, wake up! You hear idiot! - Toshi did not stop him to shake. He decided to check his pulse, it could still feelinged it.  
>- Why do not you stop him to shake, what? Well, do not make such faces, as if he died! Damn, damn me, goes to the same view. Do not worry, he did not die, well, at least for now. The stone, which jumped out of his chest, a crystal of life. He's every living creature, is a collection of everything that has an entity that is: the soul, body, memories and possibly Zanpakutou [see anime: Bleach]. Soul here represent primarily the spiritual forces of the individual. When a creature dies, the crystal becomes a living soul, or spirit, and goes to the underworld or is on Earth. It depends whether you have any other business to attend to, etc. Heh, too bad that a crystal of death already calls her pieces, and yet I wanted to play with you - Princess became sad, her face was depicted dissatisfaction.<p>

After a few minutes with the vice commander of the breast also jumped a stone, slightly black with white black glow. He also flew up and joined the silver stone. Toshi, lying in disorder, he thought about all the things you wanted to do. He began to regret even that he could not confess Ginowi what he feels. Maybe she was right. Maybe it actually felt to train. To sum always found him support. Through this unconsciously began to give birth in the feeling. He wanted him wholeheartedly. What an irony that I understand it all at the end. He closed his eyes and thus wanted this nightmare is over. He could not die here and now, and he not. For crystal violet joined at the top of the stone and thus joined in a blaze of. Layla looked at this show with a look full of admiration. Waiting for it, if they can get out of the crystal, sat himself in his favorite chair and began to drink his drink.


	4. Chapter 4

4 After a few minutes in the zone of crystal ...

Gin woke up, but instead of a happy ending, he had a nightmare in which his comrades die, and nothing he could do about it. Constantly losing them, he began to panic. He could not wake up from this nightmare. Slowly, his life force began to fall, wanted to die. In desperation, he grabbed a sword and was about to cut his own throat, when suddenly he heard a voice. Became more pronounced and could understand what he said:  
>"Yorozuya! Yorozuya! Can you hear me? Stupid, speak like a grandma, I love! Do not be dazzled by these illusions. They do not exist! Continuous are blamed for the death of his former companions not raise them, but you only hurt himself. Whore! These damn people who need you, your Yorozuya and me! Damn, how you whore, you never give up do not forgive, smelly stench! I need you, like radio Rydzyk Mary! " Toshiek shouted to him with all my strength. Did not intend to give it to anyone.<br>" Quiet! Shut up, dammit! I hear you loud and clear! It made my ears hurt! You say illusions? I guess you're right. I remembered that it was a nightmare from which I want to break out " Gintoki with new force began to fight the demons of the past. After a moment prevailed, and began to fill it in bright light. When light is intensified, he whispered:  
>"Thank you, Toshi."<br>Gintoki again after a moment he saw the white space and its brunet. Pleased by the sight, looked at him and smiled at him. He also returned the glance and a smile. After a short time filled the whole room light in which they themselves had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note:

Giertych amnesthy – Polish easy reform for to pass adult exam.

M as love – Polish telenovel which most people like^^ but not me.

Urbanski - Presenter polish edition "_Millionaires_ " well this know as "_Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?_ "

I have hope you will more understandt my story^^

5 After a minute, not all ... 

Violet light from the crystal began to beat death. Shortly after the crystal emerged two stones. Silver and light blue, and from them one piece of crystal violet, which went to crystal violet light and thus merged with it. The other two stones began to fall and shine. In place of the stones appeared silver-body Shinsengumi samurai and the demon. Layla seeing this bared fangs. Even issued a characteristic laugh Belphegor, or shishishi. Our down lover birds looked ahead a little unconsciously and slowly began to return to himself. Then Yorozuya started doing something strange. Toshi saw it, he asked, annoyed:  
>" What the hell are you doing? " Gintoki paid no attention to his words and pulled out his penis., Toshiek saw it blushed and yelled at him:<br>" I asked what are you doing, damn! You need to check your Alfred not to turn into a screwdriver! " Gintoki heard it suddenly exploded.  
>" A Damn you know! I could not bear that my magnum again turned into an eyesore!"<p>

" Are you all hope in Alfred? And besides, stop fanning him, damn it! " Gin fanning him and feel around. He had put it, when suddenly a dark-haired man grabbed him.  
>" You will not be practiced here alone game. How do you care so much for him, it can tear it to you! " At the moment, Hijikata kindled his demon, which was most visible in his eyes.<br>" Hijikata-kun, please stop! Well, after my Magnum of rubber is not as Luffiego! " [The whole situation refers to the moment when Luffy was rescued by the Amazons, who broke him in the mushroom body. As it turned out only one remained, stretched for him, but as we know, was made of rubber and the rest of his body.] - Gin tried to push Toshika, but he stubbornly struggled with him.  
>The princess of darkness, who watched the whole situation with growing enthusiasm, began to remember all those doujinshiny with them and fanarts. Needless to say that Layla is an avid lover of doujinshinów and zbereźnych Yaoi and all things. Sam has a whole collection of various erotic films, his own, shot his own webcam, and such downloaded from neta. When watching this scene, watering and blood flew from her nose more and more. When suddenly remembered something, she began to wonder:<br>",, Ee, and I turned on my audio-visual equipment?'' "Thinking about this, surveyed the room and found the pilot. Included the recording, luckily the whole encounter lasted at least two minutes. Breathed a sigh of relief and went back to watching the scene.  
>Our pair struggled on to the delight of onlookers. Ginowi Toushiemu managed to break out, but the whole situation reflected poorly on his penis. Gin felt tense as ever. He began to pant, and his body was like wool. After a few minutes to the dark-haired man approached and grabbed his hand. Then his hand and touched his hand and pushed on the member Gina from top to bottom. Hijikata slightly surprised by this fact, unwittingly continued the action. After just two minutes Gintoki finally came, and happy breathing. After the incident put him and smiled demonka. Dark-haired man looked at him with a slight smile. But after a while he screamed at him:<br>" Next time, instead of pull, obetnę it to you!"  
>" Uh, please do not be such a brute. I promise that it will not happen again " did Silver-hired brat while a sad expression imploring eyes and face up to demonic vice commander fell into a state of so-called embarrassment. Unable to resist, he replied:<br>" Okay, relax, just kidding " even by the time he was slightly agitated Toshiek, but anger is slowly beginning to fall.  
>They exchanged glances and smiles slightly. Then I looked at her height, Layla. They were furious at her like bulldogs. At the same time yelled to her:<br>" And so we can let go, ha! We have enough of watching your forbidden murder!"  
>" Excuse me please? But you have the vocabulary, some scum! Who gave you the right to call me to ask, eh? For I am like Tenryuubito, you do not have the right touch me, and I was like that!" [Layla Tenryuubito refers to the position, who under the pretext of besmirching them, although the smallest person can call the admiral of the fleet, see the anime One Piece]<br>" Oz, Damn, you are in such a sacred cow? "Gin looked at her with disgust. Continued ."And you know I care shit, kick your ass, whether you like it or not!"  
>" Shishishi! But I rozbawiłeś. Really you think that you manage to chop me?"<br>" Do not I know that if you do not try! " Gintoki drew his sword and went to Layla. When he approached her at a distance of at least five centimeters kekkai stumbled on, that is a barrier. He tried to break her, but she persisted. Pushing on it with all my strength, but still. nothing. After a few trials barrier pushed him so hard that it flew like a missile and landed with a bang, a little further from Hijikata. Princess again bared fangs and began to laugh. She looked at them with superiority and said with a sneer in his voice:  
>" Well, brat You had me chop and what? I see that only a talk arranged, and the shit you're doing! But you're lucky, I have a good mood today and I will not kill you " saying this rozmarzyła and smiled mysteriously. " I will make you my slave. You will serve me until I do not get bored."<br>" I'm not going to serve the old cow! " Our pair together to the princess while she screamed.  
>" I would sooner have died than be your slave! Besides, the only person whom I serve is a Kondo-san and nobody else!"<br>" Ho, can only serve that old gorilla, fe, what you have taste. It is only the old farts, which always gets in the ass from Otole! " The Princess looked at him with pity.  
>" Do not insult my commander, may be an idiot, but I decided to devote their lives to protect him! How do you have a problem with that, then come and chop you in person!"<br>" Yeah. I do not feel like it. First I will teach you good manners. "Having said this, Layla began to speak a strange dialect. Performed strange gestures with his hands, as if she danced some exotic dancing. After a few moments, stretched out his right hand forward. With an open hand began to emit a strange energy that moved toward them and struck them like lightning. When it seemed that our pair wyzionie spirit of lightning energy, all of a sudden, they protected the crystal. The same, by which they found earlier in this strange space. The crystal began to emit some form. It was a young girl, about eighteen, sixty meter height, slight build. She had auburn hair reaching to the end of the neck and beautiful green eyes. From the interior came out of another crystal, which merged with crystal violet.  
>Suddenly he began to beat the crystal clear light, which also claimed a mysterious girl. During this whole process of lightning that attacked our park, have been eliminated. When the process is over, a mysterious girl stood on the earth opened her eyes and lifted her up bright purple crystal. At the same moment of crystal light began to beat again, which transformed a mysterious girl. Now her hair was purple with white highlights, and purple eyes with stomata. Well, her clothes turned into a purple and white dress. Our lovers, along with the princess of darkness looked at this phenomenon as Ichigo, who saw the transformation of Yoruichi [see anime: Bleach]. When the transformation is completed, a mysterious girl spoke to our parks:<p>

"Welcome to the elect, had already seen with you. Introduce myself again. I'm Karin, the Princess's death and thus, I am ruler of all souls and Shinigami. Thanks to you, my memory came back to me and I can once again return to their classes. I'm glad you were able to pass this test. It was a shame to society, if you had died there. Especially cried loud fans and the author of this fiku will be kill."  
>" Yeah. We are also happy, but for heaven's sake, if you want us to have any tests passed, although you give us some kind of reward " Gin-san is saying, he began to dig in his nose. And of course, wiped smarkach residues in the uniform of our Hijikata. Dark-haired is summed red-eyes hit in the head samurai. This howled and the same is reciprocated. Growling at each other and a couple of times even a General. Layla could not withstand screamed:<br>" Hey you! What the hell are you doing here? You were here, Damn, did not show! Dirty Lafiryndo!"  
>" Ho and who says this. Sam you are a hussy! I had the right to show here, as well as amnesty Giertychowska final award!"<br>" E, say what? What amnesty whore? What is gingerbread to windmill?" - Layla looked at Karin with murderous bitter.  
>"Well it is that ... Well, that chmm ... And, I know, amnesty was unintended by anyone, as my presence here."<br>" This bright. And I am holy. You know what, Karin. Go to hell, does not want you here!"  
>Layla and Karin continued dialogue with a couple of minutes. Lovers meanwhile, sat himself on the uncomfortable floor, Gin was picking his nose, and Toshiek lit a cigarette. So in a reverie, watching the scene. After a few tedious minutes, Gin yelled to the princesses, but to no avail. After an unsuccessful attempt has decided to draw speakers, microphone, and then screamed again:<br>" Sorry to interrupt you to this interesting discussion! I have an obligation on behalf of working people, that is my person and that this is an official protest. We do not give your vote and you hold us in captivity. What the hell right? We want to get out of here, damn it! Let us live and whipped cream!"  
>Princess listened intently to the last word, but laughed.<br>" Oh, lol! Whipped cream you want, but in what sense? " Layla looked at Gina Khan very suspiciously.  
>" E, say what? What do you mean with that whipped cream? Do you want to eat it? " Hijikata slightly crestfallen waited for his answer.<br>" Hmm, this is the question of what I mean? " At the same time turned to Gin Urbanski and asked Tośkowi:  
>" What is the use of whipped cream I had in mind? A. The birds do in the snow. B. pouring it on the heads of ducks. C. throwing the collar colleague. D. Lubricants on her body and licked off. You have three lifebuoys: half and half, phone a friend and asked the audience. You have sixty seconds to answer. This is what will be your answer? Start time."<br>Dark-haired man thought for a moment, but time ran relentlessly. Then he replied:  
>" I'd phone a friend " Hijikata Sougo calls. After a few seconds Sougo deigned to answer. He asked him a question, but he slowly pondered. Finally, when he was thirty seconds to the end, he said:<br>" Chmm, a difficult choice. Maybe A, can B chmmm " twenty seconds to the end ." Chmm, I think C. " After that he threw the handset. Toshiek inside to cook, but he said:  
>" Chmm, maybe C " Gin Urbanski looked at him as if urging him to change his decision.<br>" Are you sure the answer C? " Urbanski repeated the question." Are you sure the answer C? You have ten seconds " Gin browsing through it looked so mercilessly that Toshiek blurted out:  
>" Let it be the answer D!"<br>" I congratulate you on the correct answer. Gets you one million zlotys paid by bank transfer in twenty years " thus Gin returned to his clothes and honestly to the dark-haired man smiled.  
>" What? It is impossible guessed? Heh? In general, what it was for the presentation, which, Yorozuya? Lepper first go, and now Urbanski. Well, what about using whipped cream?"<br>" That could change in them proves how great I am, ha ha. My you silly. I still do not understand, what can serve whipped cream, or maybe you have to show it on your body? " Gintoki bared fangs and made such a face as if he had some kind of an innocent lamb crunch. Hijikata hear that blushed and even thought that he would like him to try it. Karin whole situation has started to bore easily. Then, in response to her cries began to emit a strange sound. The sound wafted around the room so loud that they covered all gathered ears. Terrified Layla was looking for something around the room. Finally found a clock that showed 20.30 and shouted:  
>" A whore! Damn Oz yet, "M as love," began!"<br>" E, yet there are always the talon to show ads and earthquakes to wait an additional five to ten minutes. " Karin casually waved her hand.  
>" Well, after all, and so can start and I do not know what was in the beginning. " Layla with a slight nervousness was tapping his fingers on the clock.<br>" Chmm, it can turn itself suggestive imagination " Gin-san suggested with a slight smile.  
>Layla slightly surprised by this statement, looked at Gintokiego, then asked:<br>" What is a suggestive imagination?"  
>" Imagination is suggestive that the process by which the viewer or reader, after reading a book or watching the show, the movie in your mind creates an alternative history of the original characters " Gin-san said this in his teaching mode. Everyone gathered to listen him carefully. After a minute, dark-haired man asked:<br>" Okay, behavioral properties of the base. Now Sensei give an example of this."  
>" An example of this would be it. When a spectator watching the bully Mukuro Hibarim thought it myself: 'Maybe he tortures him cares''. So you can judge by how Hibari was dirty and tired. Well, some people might still seem like Mukuro Nakago [see Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Fushigi Yuugi] tortured, licked, and maybe even practiced with him scoobiduyę " Gin Toska sensei looked at with an impish smile.<br>" E, and this duya scooby what is meant? " Tosiek sensei looked at as a student, which does not understand what the teacher says to him.  
>" Chmm, again, you do not understand, okay I'll tell you ." Sensei Toska approached and whispered in his ear " I mean, move, nudge, or sex. " Tosiek hear that blushed again and pushed him. He then yelled to him:<br>" Take Give se hay! What do you want thanks to achieve?"  
>-"What do you mean, after all, you just explained what it means. And you immediately imagine something. Maybe you also want this, cio?"<br>" Get the fuck out! This, perhaps I would! But on my Damn conditions idiot! " Hijikata threw out words like Kalashnikov cartridges. But after a slight reflection, it seemed to him that he again smacked him something stupid.  
>" Oh! I did not know what you want. The good think about it, but as we get back, aight? " Gintoki Hijikata eyelet to let go.<br>"Idiot , well, I did not mean it! Obtain for yourself! " Toshiek not stand, all trembling, as if he had chills. Gin went to him and patted him on the head. Then he said:  
>" Now, now, quietly. I do not think you're sick, cio? I know that you hide your feelings, but you can tell me " When the words of Gina, Hijikata began to calm down. When Gin as he stroked it thinking: 'Gin, since I always thought that one you can really trust. In you I find peace, understanding and joy. It does not matter whether a fight or drink or talk. I always enjoyed them one hundred percent.''- Gintoki When he finished he smiled, stroked him and whispered to him, said:<br>" We have time."  
>Princess stared at them like in the picture. Karin which is not even very fond of Yaoi found in this scene is not hidden beauty. Even so a few minutes staring at them. Layla began to walk into that room and back after being unable to bear the whole situation. Wondering what to do with uninvited guests, her hands dancing. Then she said something in his dialect and the pair, along with the princess began to disappear. Karin asked, surprised by this fact:<br>" What happened, now we throw away?"  
>" Heh, you know, I have enough for today. I want to watch alone ." Meanwhile, my series looked at the boys "A with you i will play later. Only that if I did not flee so easily " When finished, the guests disappeared from her palace. Layla sighed, satisfied and stopped recording. Then he sat in his chair, turned the TV and reveled in their favorite series.<p> 


End file.
